


Share your warmth

by Angie_leena



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, M/M, Murphamy Week, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 13:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17829593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angie_leena/pseuds/Angie_leena
Summary: Day 3 and 4 for Murphamy winter weekend prompt. I kinda mashed up warmth and cuddling for this super short drabble.“Where are you going? You can't just leave! I was just getting warm” Murphy whined. He gave Bellamy his best sad puppy eyes. Bellamy was a sucker for sad puppy eyes





	Share your warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 and 4 for Murphamy winter weekend prompt. I kinda mashed up warmth and cuddling for this super short drabble. I wish I wrote more for this weekend but I'm so happy that I participated and for the other people that did thank you so.much for helping keep the Murphamy fandom alive! 
> 
> Now please enjoy some fluffy cuddly Murphamy

Murphy shifted on the seat, trying to get comfortable, for the third time in the last five minutes. He pulled his legs under him, sticking his toes under Bellamy's thigh. 

“You ok Kit?” 

“Hmmm? What? Oh yeah sorry, I'm cold.” Murphy replied. He turned to face Bellamy. Looking into his warm, concerned eyes made Murphy feel tingly in his stomach but he rolled his eyes anyways. 

“ I'm fine, honest. Just a little cold.” 

Murphy turned back to Monty to continue their conversation. He wasn't sure why he was so interested in the nursery Monty was getting ready for Harper but he was. He was sure however that gray and teal were perfectly good neutral colors and Monty was dumb if he thought yellow and orange was better. Who was gonna fall asleep to orange? 

“But teal is still a blue! That's still a boy color.” Monty said, only mostly calm. It wasn't the first time the argument had come up. 

“Your the one assigning genders to colors. ridiculous much?” Murphy sniped back. Before he could say more he felt Bellamy move next to him. Turning back to look at him again he watched Bellamy move to get up. 

“Where are you going? You can't just leave! I was just getting warm” Murphy whined. He gave Bellamy his best sad puppy eyes. Bellamy was a sucker for sad puppy eyes. 

Bellamy pouted at his look.” I'll be right back, just hang on for like two minutes.” He slid his hand across Murphy's thigh to his knee. Warmth sank into Murphy from the touch and he shivered. 

“Hmm fine just hurry up” he dismissed him with a wave and turned back to Monty to defend his teal choices. 

Bellamy returned a few minutes later with a sweater Murphy was pretty sure came from the car. Murphy was always cold and Bellamy was the most attentive boyfriend he'd ever had. He always took care of him. He also always let Murphy take care of him, which possibly meant more to Murphy than being the one on the receiving end. It was a large part of why there was a ring burning a hole in his sock drawer. 

“Here Kit, give me your arms.” Bellamy said softly. Murphy smiled up at him ignoring Monty's stare and Clarke snickering in the background. He stuck his arms in the arm holes and let Bellamy pull the sweater over his head. Murphy closed his eyes and smiled when Bellamy ran his hand through his hair to smooth it down. 

“I love you” Murphy said softly.

Bellamy smiled. “I love you too, Kit.” 

Bellamy sat back down next to Murphy and made sure to situate his thighs over his toes. Murphy grabbed the arm closest to him and laid it across his thigh. He spread the fingers wide over his knee to get as much coverage as possible. He tucked his shoulder under Bellamy's arm as well as he could and wrapped both of his arms around it.

By the time he settled everyone was looking at the two of them. 

Neither of them noticed. 

Murphy pressed a kiss to Bellamy's bicep. 

Bellamy nuzzled his forehead against Murphy's temple. 

Murphy closed his eyes briefly and breathed Bellamy in. When he opened brown eyes met blue and Murphy smiled. 

“I like a forest green nursery” he said and laughed as Bellamy's eyes went wide.

**Author's Note:**

> Murphamy winter weekend is over and I'm sad I didn't do more but Murphamy week is slated for august this year and I'm definitely excited and ready for that. If anyone is interested the prompts are on Tumblr under Murphamy-week's blog or you can search Murphamy week 2019. They are tons of fun this year!


End file.
